Heavenly Swirl
by xwannaflyx
Summary: It's Christmas, gifts are supposed to be exchanged. Special meaningful gifts that have something written on them. NejiTen


yo everyone

i know, i know i kinda disappeared

so this is a christmas present to everyone

hey heavenly, this ones kinda for you

**disclaimer: i dont own, yeah yeah, rub it in**

* * *

Heavenly Swirl

"Hey Neji?" I called, picking up my weapons.

Neji looked up, "Hn?" he asked, absentmindedly brushing the snow from his long hair.

I stood up and smacked the snow from my pants, "It's freezing," I commented lightly, "But the snow's so pretty………"

"TenTen," Neji called calmly.

I shook my head, "Haha, sorry. So I was wondering if you could do the Kaiten in midair," I voice cheerfully, grinning at him.

He blinked slowly, "Midair?"

"Yep!"

"So you could throw more weapons at me?" he said in amusement, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Yep!"

He sighed, "I don't see how I'll get in 'midair' in the first place."

I sighed in a patronizing manner, "Well Neji, if you jump away from my attacks, what are you going to do when I continue attacking you? get stabbed?" I pointed out practically, "If you can learn to do the Kaiten in midair, then you could block attacks that are coming from when you're vul-ner-ab-le," I chanted, drawing out the last word.

Neji twitched and shot to his feet, "I'm not vulnerable," he spat, readying his stance.

I smirked, "Of course you're not……" I reassured, "I'm just saying………"

"Let's test it out," he gritted out, slowly bringing his temper under control. He drew his hands into an attacking position and calmly waited.

I grinned broadly and snatched out my scrolls, "Ready or not, here I come!" I exclaimed childishly.

-x-

"So you can!" I cheered, shielding my eyes from the falling snow as I looked up at his taller height.

Neji frowned then gave me a look of amusement, "You just wanted to fight."

I grinned and clasped my hands behind my back, "May-be," I said happily, drawing out the single word. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

Neji gave me a reluctant smile.

I grinned wider, "Do it again, it's really cool how it pushes away the snow."

Neji sighed but he stood back up, dusting his clothes. I watched as he jumped into the air and forced himself to turn, a swirl of chakra surrounding him. I smiled happily, it really was beautiful. The snow would be thrust away from him as well as get included in his glowing blue chakra as he spun. The snow whirling around him made it look ethereal, heavenly.

"Heavenly," I muttered, "So very high." I closed my eyes and took in a breathe of the crisp, snowy air, smiling in bliss as I felt the snowflakes melt on my cheeks.

"What are you smiling about this time?" Neji grumbled, his voice right by my ear.

"It's pretty," I said absentmindedly, "Your Kaiten." I turned and opened my eyes, giving him a cheerful smile.

Neji's brow wrinkled in annoyance, "Don't say it's pretty," her spat in disgust.

"Mmm hm," I mumbled, leaning on him, "The snows really cold," I whispered.

"You're sick."

"Nuh uh."

"Hn?"

"I'm not sick."

"Hn……"

"Shut up Neji."

Neji shook his head, "You're sick TenTen."

"Not."

"I'm not doing this," he said with an annoyed sigh, "It's immature and demeaning."

"Mmm hmm.………" I mumbled, "Hey Neji," I whispered, feeling black gathering at the edges of my vision.

"Hn?"

"Merry Christmas," I whispered before I saw completely black.

-x-

I woke up in white. It was completely white, too white. "What the hell….." I grumbled, feeling a crick in my neck. I sat up and pushed down the covers, feeling the cool softness slide off.

"You're awake?"

I turned and gave Neji a cheerful grin, "Hey Neji."

"You were sick."

"I'm never sick in winter," I said adamantly, "You must have made a mistake."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Actually Hyuuga-san," said a timid voice, "This young lady wasn't sick." I looked at the old, timid man that was standing next to Neji in surprise. "She was merely overworked a slightly exhausted. That was the only reason she collapsed. Rest is all she needs."

"See!" I said cheerfully, carefully swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm fine, I had my rest so I'm good."

"You fainted."

"I lost consciousness," I corrected, "Fainted makes me sound too weak."

"You were invited."

"To what?" I asked curiously, feeling my hair fall on my back. "Where the hell are my ribbons?" I added, reaching up a hand to draw them through my messy brown hair.

"The Christmas party at the Hyuuga Compound," Neji muttered, his voice slightly resigned. "Hiashi-sama himself asked you to attend," he added, "As did Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama."

"Really?" I muttered.

Neji nodded, gesturing the old doctor off. The doctor bowed and left. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he said calmly, looking away as I lifted up my shirt to check if my bindings were still tight.

"Do you want me to not go?" I asked, checking my pockets for scrolls, "Where are my scrolls and weapons?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation, "Here," he added, gesturing to a pile of weapons and scrolls in the corner.

"Why not?"

"I need an escape route," he said blandly, refusing to look at me.

I turned around and gave him a sweet smile, grabbing his collar to make him look at me, "Alright then," I said cheerfully, "Let's hang out."

"You fainted."

"I lost consciousness," I corrected. "And I won't do anything, I'll just watch you make pretty, heavenly swirls in the sky."

"Kaiten," he corrected.

"Heavenly swirls," I supplied, grabbing his hand and stealing a jacket from his wardrobe, "Come on!"

"There called Kaitens," he mumbled, his voice resigned.

"Heavenly swirls," I said just a firmly, "Because my name means heavenly."

There was a pause as Neji seemed to think that over. I continued to drag him out back to our clearing. "Fine," he mumbled.

"You're a sweet heart Neji, you really are."

"Shut up TenTen."

-x-

I flopped down on the cold snow next to Neji when he finally stopped doing the Kaiten in midair due to loss of chakra. "Hey Neji," I said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Today's Christmas."

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerfully, handing him a present that I had brought along to give him when training ended. Seeing as I had lost consciousness earlier, I couldn't give it to him.

"Hn?"

I bonked him on the head, "It won't kill you to open it, I swear I didn't booby trap it."

"Is that so?"

"Shut up and open it already!" I yelled, standing up.

Neji hastily opened it, his eyes wary. He revealed a case with a single kunai in it. He hesitantly took out the kunai, his hands expertly checking the quality of the weapon. "Hmmm….."

I punched his shoulder, "I forged that jackass, don't you dare insult it," I snarled, scowling at him. "Never mind that, read the engraving!"

Neji flipped it and looked at the handle, reading the words deeply etched into the handle. "Heavenly Swirl?" he grumbled.

"Yep, I asked you to do that technique with this intention in mind. Isn't it great?" I asked, smiling childishly. I noticed his frown and hit his head, "It means swirl, as in your technique, and heavenly, as in me. Since we always work together, thought I might as well give you something that showed it. Cool, isn't it?" I asked.

Neji looked at the weapon seriously before throwing, watching critically as it flew straight and hit the tree with a thunk. "It's good," he said calmly.

I smiled, "Merry Christmas Neji."

Neji nodded and jumped up, snatching up the kunai before starting to walk away, the dark gathering in the sky. "Thanks."

I laughed and flinched when I got pegged on the head with a box, "Ouch, what the hell Neji!"

"Merry Christmas," he said reluctantly, not even turning back to look.

I picked up the box and opened it, curiously looking at the contents in the meager light. It was a chain with multiple weapons attached, something I had been eyeing a few weeks back. I smiled slowly, and felt the chain until I felt uneven surface. I strained my eyes to read the text. 'Heavenly Swirl' was printed neatly on the chain. "YOU ASSHOLE, YOU ALREADY KNEW!!!!" I yelled, feeling a slight smile come over my face.

* * *

merry christmas people

heavenly hope you liked it

and i know this is pretty crappy

but thanks for reading!


End file.
